


C de Cojones

by fanficchallenges



Series: Reto del Abecedario [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficchallenges/pseuds/fanficchallenges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de cazador sin duda puede llegar a ser muy dura y exasperante, pero en ocasiones se llega al límite de lo soportable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C de Cojones

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del challenge del abecedario.

Parecía que el dolor de cabeza que había estado acompañando a Dean desde la mañana no tenía intención de desaparecer en las próximas horas, lo que le estaba poniendo de todavía peor humor al acostumbrado.

 

El no haber sido capaz de capturar y matar a un simple grupo de hombres lobo no ayudaba a sentirse mejor, y tener a su hermano tratando de darle ánimos le estaba irritando cada vez más. Dean sabía que era absurdo enfadarse con él cuando no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo no podría evitarlo y culpaba sin miedo a equivocarse a esa nueva y demoníaca condición que llevaba en su sangre desde hacía apenas dos semanas.

 

El hombre notaba las miradas de Sam, sus recelos a permitirle llevar armas, su constante vigilancia. Así que finalmente y aprovechando que su hermano estaba en la ducha cogió las llaves del Impala y salió sin pensarlo del búnker, dejando en él su móvil. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento es que nadie le interrumpiese en el debate continuo que tenía en lo más profundo de su mente -y probablemente también de su alma.

 

Ignoraba cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se puso al volante de su hermoso caballo de batalla. Solo se había detenido una vez a repostar, y ahora conducía por una carretera solitaria y lúgubre bajo las estrellas y una luna invernal atrapada por un velo de nubes. El no tener hambre, el no necesitar parar ni siquiera a mear, todo aquello le inflamaba como la pólvora, se sentía a punto de explotar y en sus oídos parecía sintonizarse sin fin la risa ronca de Crowley, esa única carcajada sarnosa que emitió antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos.

 

Viró bruscamente el volante y el coche derrapó varios metros por una extensión de tierra en el linde del bosque, deteniéndose peligrosamente cerca de unos robles. Dean salió del coche con furia, dando tras de sí un portazo que resonó en la oscuridad, y tras dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo sin saber qué hacer terminó descargando parte de su frustración en el capó del Impala, pateándolo con fuerza, como si herir algo querido fuera la mejor forma de autodestruirse.

 

\- Dean.

 

Una voz raspada y grave le sorprendió de repente, y se giró de golpe para ver a sus espaldas, a tan solo unos pocos metros, una silueta conocida. Desde que Castiel supiera que Dean seguía vivo -o más o menos vivo, había tratado de hablar con él para buscar una solución a su problema, pero el testarudo Winchester siempre lo echaba de malas maneras. A pesar de eso el ángel estaba siendo enervantemente insistente.

 

\- Lárgate, Cas. - dijo Dean secamente, apoyando las muñecas sobre el techo del coche y dándole la espalda. No podía mirarle a los ojos, ya no, porque sabía cuál era el aspecto que su cara tenía ahora tras las pupilas de Castiel.

 

Dean sintió de nuevo la _Ira_ , esa rabia que procedía de la Primera Espada, que le llamaba, le invitaba a matar, le seducía con una voz que no era tal, con promesas de satisfacción. Era como estar enganchado al Seconal, sabía lo terrible que era sucumbir a ella, pero su sangre pulsaba con pura excitación cuando pensaba en desgarrar la vida, y cuanto más intensa era esa vida más le reclamaba la mortal quijada de asno.

 

El cazador cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseó que el ángel desistiese y se marchase de allí, pero entonces la mano de Castiel se posó en su hombro de aquella extraña manera suya, como queriendo conectar con su alma.

 

La fuerza de la sangre de demonio tomó el control instantáneamente. Los hermosos iris verdes desaparecieron para dejar paso a una negrura más intensa que el mismo universo, al mal mismo. Con un gesto rápido como el viento Dean se dio la vuelta agarrando la muñeca de Castiel, y sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar lo estampó con brutal fuerza contra uno de los árboles cercanos. El cazador ni siquiera era plenamente consciente de sus actos, solamente era la _Ira_ actuando, golpeando, destrozando la piel angelical con sus nudillos, sintiendo la sangre salpicarle la ropa, los gemidos de dolor de un ángel con la Gracia quebrada y débil, un par de ojos azules e intensos que le miraban con perplejidad e indefensión. Muy poco podía hacer aquel divino ser contra el espíritu del primer demonio.

 

\- Deberías haberte alejado cuando te lo dije. - siseó la criatura cuando Castiel cayó al suelo mientras intentaba vanamente detener los golpes. Una voz débil salió de sus labios, demasiado inteligible para llegar al aire, y una risa metálica salió de los labios que habían pertenecido al hombre justo: - Tú y Sam me tenéis hasta los cojones.

 

El susurro de Castiel fue algo más intenso esta vez, y entonces el monstruo se detuvo. Aquel par de ojos de un azul imposible se clavaron en el hombre que tenía delante, en su interior, atravesando la barrera de carne y sangre, llegando hasta un punto de luz que había dentro. Pequeño, discreto, pero real.

 

\- Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti, Dean. - murmuró el ángel – Nunca dejaré de velar por ti, de escucharte. - el demonio se había detenido, sus ojos de mica confusos, el entrecejo fruncido, y Castiel aprovechó para que su voz cobrase fuerza – Porque tú eres la razón de mi existencia.

 

El cazador entonces se alejó unos pasos de lo que ahora era casi un charco de sangre, y como si se tratase de una descarga eléctrica, una pequeña convulsión sacudió su cuerpo, haciendo que tras un parpadeo sus ojos volviesen a ser esmeraldas. Volviendo en sí, Dean observó al ángel casi horrorizado.

 

\- Cas... - exclamó con un gemido ahogado.

 

\- Hagas lo que hagas yo siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  


Si hubiesen unas palabras mágicas capaces de hacer rendirse a imperios, sin duda serían esas. Dean cayó de rodillas al suelo, frente a Castiel, derrotado, humillado y avergonzado, sabiendo que el monstruo de su interior volvería a salir tarde o temprano. Pero algo consiguió sacarle del pozo de negrura, las débiles manos del ángel se posaron en las mejillas de Dean, y ambos se miraron a los ojos durante más tiempo del que sería posible, solo observándose, conectando ese lazo profundo que en realidad nunca había estado roto.

 

Dean no estaba solo en esto. No tenía porqué luchar a oscuras contra el mal.

 

Sus temblequeantes manos se posaron sobre las del ángel y un hilo de voz atravesó sus cuerdas vocales para no volver.

 

\- No me dejes, Cas.

 

El ángel sonrió y supo que todo iría bien. Debía ir bien. El mundo necesitaba a Dean Winchester. Él necesitaba a Dean Winchester.

 


End file.
